TM Ichi: KORA
by ittykittyxylai
Summary: Toriniti Monogatari Ichi: Kyrassu of Rosotu Ate Chap 1


Trinity Tales 1: castle of Lost Hope  
Toriniti monogatari ichi: Kyrassu of Rosotu ate

"Ryuu-kun! Where are you?" Naomi looked around the room, but didn't see Ryuu anywhere. 'Sigh' "I guess I'll just go wash my face." Naomi walked by Kiyoshi. "Oohayo gozaimasu, Kiyoshi-kun." Kiyoshi responded, "Oohayo gozaimasu, Naomi-chan." She continued towards the bathroom. As she walked in, Ryuu was taking off shti shirt, "Eek! -_-" Aha, sumimasen, Ryuu-kun." Ryuu looked at her and said, "Don't you know how to knock, Naomi-chan?" Naomi responded, "Ah! _ It's not my fault the door's broken. You should really put something on the door knob. Maybe a towel or something." He looked at her and then at the door knob. She slowly turned to look at the door. "Eek! Uh, sumimasen, Ryuu-kun, I didn't see. Aha, okay, I'll just leave." She headed out the door and into the kitchen. She started to cook breakfast for everyone. "Mm, it smeels good, Naomi-chan ^_^," complimented Kiyoshi. "Arigato Kiyoshi-kun. You should get ready. Don't you have a class to teach today?" Naomi responded. "Nain. Not today. But I can take you to work today, Naomi-chan." Ryuu heard this and said, "That won't be neccessary, Kiyoshi-kun. It'll be easier for me to take her. My dojo is right across from the hospital." Kiyoshi looked at him and said, "Okay." Naomi served up breakfast and everyone gathered at the table. Everyone was eatting, until something hit Naomi hard in the chest. Naomi let out a groan. "Ahh .." Kiyoshi looked up at Naomi, "Naomi-chan?! Are you okay?" Ryuu got up, reached into his pocket and handed her a ketsueki tablet. "Here! Quickly drink this." Naomi put the tablet into her water and drank it.

'Cough' Naomi fell over her chair onto the ground. Her vision started to fade. Everything .. faint. "Naomi..." "Naomi..." She slowly opened his eyes to see that she was at the hospital, but this wasn't an ordinary hospital. She was in the **banpaia world**. Kiyoshi was sitting in a chair while Ryuu stood over her with a sad look. She looked into his deep, sad eyes. "Ryuu, what's wrong?" Ryuu hugged Naomi and walked out of the room. Kiyoshi walked towards Naomi. "Kiyoshi-kun, what's happening?" Kiyoshi hesitated, "The hospital said that you're falling to a level E vampire." Naomi hung her head in shame. "I wish that it didn't come to this. I didn't want to believe it, but I have to accept it now." Kiyoshi responded, "I can't believe it. I hate to see you like this." Naomi was strapped down by her ankles and an I.V. that contained ketsueki in her arm. "My ojiisan used to tell me this story, of the very pure blood, Ryoko Saki. He used to tell me that if I ever started to fall to a level E, that I should seek out Ryoko Saki's castle and retrieve her blood vile. I never knew he was phychic. But I should've paid attention." Kiyoshi looked at her and asked, "Your ojiisan, what was his name?" "His name was Hatashi Misorai." "I should've known." Naomi looked at Kiyoshi, confused, "You knew him?" "No, but my ojiisan did. We need to find Ryoko Saki's castle. I have to save you. I can't let you die." Naomi looked at him with great passion. Ryuu came in, "Well, what are we waiting for then? Let's find it!" Naomi tried to get up, but couldn't. "I'll ask the togi to let you out. I'll be right back." Kiyoshi left down the hall. "Sumimasen, Naomi-chan. I, I just didn't want to believe that you could be gone." Naomi looked, understanding. "Ryuu-kun, you know what can happen if my powers are to be released, right?" Ryuu looked lost. "The world. Would. Come. To. An. End." Ryuu gasped. He fell back in his seat. "The world. End." Kiyoshi ran into the ran into the room, panting. "Ryuu, quickly, go open a portal back to our world. NOW!" "What's going on, Kiyoshi-kun?" Naomi asked.

"No time. Naomi-chan, quickly, getup and follow Ryuu!" Naomi, unstrapped, quickly ran behind Ryuu. "HEY! Get back here!" yelled the togi. Naomi turned around and saw Kiyoshi catching up. Ryuu started to say, "May the wawlls between humand and vampires be broken." 3 times. A portal opened in front of them and they all ran through. Naomi, Ryuu and Kiyoshi ended back at their home. "Kiyoshi-kun! What happened?" Kiyoshi got up and cleaned himself. "Togi didn't want to let you go. So, I had no choice." "You stole the kets?"questioned Ryuu. Naomi looked at Ryuu and quickly got up to go to the phone. "Who are you calling, Naomi-chan?" "My obaasan. She'll know where the Kyrassu of Rosotu Ate is." Ryuu looked at Kiyoshi, " Kyrassu of Rosotu Ate? But, it's infested with level E's. We need to be prepated." Kiyoshi nodded. "I'll be right back. I'm going to head over to the storage below." Ryuu said, going out the door. "Konichiwa, Obasan.! Watashi was Misorai Naomi desu! I'm good. Uh, obaasan ... I need directions to the Kyrassu of Rosotu Ate. Hai, it's already happened." Kiyoshi tried not to eavesdrop, but he couldn't help it. "Basilisk Hayashi? Oh, hai. Wish me luck. Ai shi terru, obaasan." naomi hung up the phone. Kiyoshi went over to Naomi, "How did things go?" Naomi looked up with a big smile, "^0^ It was great. Do you know where Basilisk Hayashi is and we'll go on from there."Kiyoshi, questioned her excitement, said in reply, "Aye, Naomi-chan. you seem very happy. -_-" "Hai, of course. Now, let's go down into the storage room" Naomi follwed Kiyoshi downstairs. "Ryuu-kun?" There was no reply. "He's probably looking for something." Naomi walked around a few boxes and saw Ryuu hanging over a big box. She tapped on his shoulder, "Ryuu-kun?" "Nani- Naomi-chan?" She asked, "What are you doing?" Ryuu turned around with a big box. "NAY! What is that?" "Follow me upstairs." Naomi and Kiyoshi headed upstairs. They all sat around the box.

"This will help us get through that castle." Ryuu said confidently. He pulled out a big staff with a giant dragon head with a cross sybol. "Aye! it's my staff. My Chiyu Daragon Bakuryou (Healing Dragon Staff) This will come in handy. But, it's so dusty. I'm going to go polish it ^W^" Naomi ran with freat joy into her room. 'Sigh' Kiyoshi looked at Ryuu, "She has so much energy, even for the condition she's in." "I know. Ah, here's yours." Kiyoshi looked at it with great pride. "Ahh, my Ketsueki Dappi Katana (Blood Shedding Blade) Arigato, Ryuu-kun." Kiyoshi headed to his room to practice. Then Ryuu slowly pulled out his. "My, my. It's been awhile since I've seen my baby, Reikon Maou Katana (Devil's Soul Blade)"

Back in Naomi's room, she carefully polished the surface carefully. The was about 5 feet tall. At the top was a dragon's head and protruding down the whole staff is the dragon's body. Inside the mouth is an orb. As Naomi poslihed it, the orb slowly glowed brighter and brighter. She stabbed the pointed end to see it she needed to sharpen it anymore. As she was about to strike it, something flew into the winfow, startled her, and she struck at her wall. "O___________________________o; chikushou!" There was a big hole in her wall.

"Higyou! Higyou! Kire! Higyou! Higyou! Tsuprari!" Kiyoshi was fiercely practicing away. He accidentally gave himself a cut on his finger. "Chikushou! DAMN! DAMN!" He looked at this finger to see that it was only a tiny cut! "T_T!"

over in Ryuu's roon, all you hear was the sound of chains. 'Clank Clank' Ryuu was carefully sharpening each tooth to exact precision. He took pride with each one. He finally reached his last tooth to find that their is no more granite. "Chikushou!"

Naomi exited her room and headed towards the kitchen. She started to prepare food for the trip ahead. Kiyoshi exited and sat down with a bandage wrapped around his finger. Ryuu exited while on the phone. "Hai. 3 horses. ASAP!" He hung up the phone and Naomi looked at hime. "Horses? From the underworld, right?" "Hai." Horses from the underworld are invisible to humans. Anyone who touches then immediately become invisible. "besides, I don't think you'd want to walk all the way to the Hiyashi." added Ryuu. Naomi continued to prepare food for the long trip. "Naomi-chan, do you really need that much food?" Naomi didn't reply and continued cokking. "We should have the horses soon, but until then, I'm going to go change." kiyoshi said, and headed towards his room. Ryuu agreed and headed into his room. Naomi, who had not heard what they said, turned around.  
"______________; AH! Where did you all go?! Bakabakashii!" Then she started to put food away, angrily.

Over in Ryuu's roon, he started to put on his black pants, white shirt and black robe. He tied a red belt at his waist and attached both end of his chain onto his waist, which held his Reikon Maou Katana. Kiyoshi put on his white robe along with a black belt at waist. He carried his Katana no matter what. Naomi entered her room and started to rumage through her closet. "Where is it?" She mumbled. "Oh, it's in the box." She reached into a pile of boxes and pulled out a box. She opened up her box revealing her clothes. She pulled out a big poofy black skirt, with a black tank top, white blazer and black stilletos. She went over to her mirror and picked up her black laced choker with a key hanging off the middle. She slowly put it over her head onto her neck. Then she went and got ready. Oddly, everyone exited their rooms at the same time. Kiyoshi and Ryuu looked at Naomi. She asked, "What do you think?" They both looked at her with outh half open and started drooling. "I'll take that as good ^_^" She went and got her Chiyu Daragon Bakuryou. Kiyoshi looked at Ryuu with slight anger. "What are you looking at her for?" He thought. Ryuu turned around and grabbed all his stuff. "Kiyoshi, the horses are here. I'll be downstairs waiting." Kiyoshi agreed and decided to go into Naomi's room. She turned around at the sound of the door. He looked at her, and she looked back at hime. he came closer to her. She looked at him and he approached her even more. She asked, "Kiyoshi-kun? What are yo--?!" he kissed her and she felt a bunch of butterflies in her stomach. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink and she pulled away. "Kiyoshi .. I .. " He looked at her like he knew what she would sat. "Naomi-chan .. sumimasen." and with that he left downstairs. naomi followed. Downstairs, Naomi had saw that Ryuu was patiently waiting. Naomi put her onto the holder and mounted her horse. with Kiyoshi doing the same. "Ryuu-kun, Kiyoshi-kun ... if we don't make it ... I just want you to know that I love you both." Naomi said, "Now, Naomi-chan, you shouldn't speak so negatively." scolded Ryuu. "We are going to make it, no matter what." "Hai," added Kiyoshi. Naomi looked at both on them with a big smile on her face and a tear running down. "Arigato! Let's do this!" They all rode off into the sunset and are embarking on a journey the won't forget.


End file.
